Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Gary "Eggsy" Unwin is the main protagonist of the comic book series, Kingsman: The Secret Service, and the subsequent movie as well as its sequel Kingsman: The Golden Circle. Fandom Wiki Ideas So Far * Gary Unwin vs Alex Rider * Eggsy Unwin VS. Agent J. Battle Royales * British Spy Battle Royal Possible Opponents * Black Widow * The Spy * Solid Snake * Sam Fisher * James Bond * Jason Bourne * Chuck Bartowski History Gary Unwin was born in London, England to Michelle and Lee Unwin. Unknown to Gary at the time his father was actually a spy for the top-secret British organization known as Kingsman (established in 1919 to protect Brtain and the world after World War I) he was on an assignment with Harry Hart in the Middle East (or more specifically Iraq) to interrogate a man only for him to throw a grenade that kills him. In the aftermath of Lee's death, Harry visits his wife to give her a posthumous medal however she refuses stating "I don't want your help! I want my husband back!" Harry later goes to Gary who is holding a snow globe and gives him a medal telling him "Take care of this. Take care of your mum too". In his early life Gary was a promising man earning a "First prize Regional Gymnastics under 10, 2 years in a row" and his coach pegged him as "Olympic level team material" he also had a "High IQ" doing fantastically in primary school and with good grades according to Harry Hart. However all of this gone downhill when Gary's mother began dating Dean who later starting abusing him. As a grownup, Gary is a chav (an unemployed British youth) living with his mother, father, and infant sister. One day while drinking at the Black Prince Pub, Gary steals a car and gets arrested by the police who later interrogate him on the names of the boys he was with but Gary refuses to answer and asks for his right to use the phone where he calls another person who does not seem to understand him only for Gary to say "Oxfords not brogues" the person on the phone speaking says "We have not lost you as a loyal costumer" later Gary is released from prison where he meets Harry Hart who recruits to join Kingsman. Together Gary and Harry would stop evil mastermind Richmond Valentine's plan to unleash a deadly technological wave upon the world and later stopped Poppy Adams and the Golden Circle (a terrorist organization) plot to kill people with a new recreational drug. After this, Gary would later marry Princess Tilde (Princess of Sweden). Death Battle Info Background * Real name: Gary Unwin * Aliases: Eggsy, Galahad * Birth place: London, England (UK) * Nationality: British * Previous occupations: Royal Marine, unemployed youth. * Agent of Kingsman and son of a deceased agent. * Married to the Princess of Sweden, Tilde * Partnerships: Harry Hart, Roxy, Tequila, Ginger Ale, and Statesman Arsenal and abilities * Gun * Sunglasses * Master spy * High IQ and intelligence * Olympic-level material athlete. Feats * Defeated Richmond Valentine and his henchwoman Gazelle. * Saves millions of lives from Poppy Adams' deadly drug. * Took down the Golden Circle. * Traded blows and beat with Charlie, who has a robotic arm that can shatter stone walls * reacted and kong jumped over a car while hanging onto a cab door * Pretty good at parkour * Did well in primary school earning good grades. * Won first prize in Regional Gymnastics under 10, for 2 years. * Survived the Kingsman training procedure along with Roxy. * Taken on the mantle of "Galahad" from his mentor Harry Hart. * With assistance from Harry, defeated Agent Whisky Faults * Failed to pass the Kingsman training procedure's final test and lost the opprotunity of being "Lancelot". * Didn't go so well against Agent Tequila with help of Merlin Category:What-If? Combatants Category:British Combatants Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Comic Book Characters Category:European Combatants Category:Gun Wielders Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Male Category:Modern Combatants Category:Movie Combatants Category:Royal Combatants Category:Spy Category:Technology users Category:Teenagers Category:Kids